


Early Mornings

by Chukuria, KizaKurosaki15



Series: Nyche [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chukuria/pseuds/Chukuria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: It wasn't Often Luche woke before twelve in the afternoon. but when he did, it would only lead to either good things, or bad. depending on who it was that woke him up.





	Early Mornings

Often; Nyx was always up before Luche. Unless Luche had to go into work, but most of the time, the man wouldn't be up before 12. So, it was always a blessing for the two to have a day off together. This morning was one of those mornings where Nyx found himself waking up at the ungodly hour of 5am. He wasn't sure what woke him up but looking down he smiled at the sight of his lover asleep in his arms. While asleep, Luche looked at peace. He didn't put up his walls like he usually did, he was in a safe space. That is, Nyx liked to think that's why he looked so relaxed while asleep.

 

Laying there, Nyx tugged the man closer to his chest, gently combing his fingers through the brown, messy locks that made up Luche's hair. The most he got out of the man next to him was a sigh of content and him attempting to get closer to the older man. Though physically it was impossible, seeing as he was tucked right up against him. With how close Luche currently was, he could feel and see every scar on the man's upper body. For a moment, Nyx frowned at the sight; it was a damn shame Luche himself didn't find the scars appealing. The man was gorgeous, though he could understand a bit as to why Luche would prefer to be with a shirt verses shirtless. Many of the scars on his body where from accidents that happened out in the field on deployment, others from past hunts from their younger years.

 

Some, well, some other scars are from Luche being a self-sacrificing idiot. One scar In particular stood out. It was one along the underside of his right ribcage. Jagged, deep and it wasn't a thin white line or anything, but the skin there was raised up, a clear sign that it had reopened a few times, infection had set in once or twice. That wound was from when he, Luche, Tredd and Axis had been captured by a few Nifs. They wanted information and of course by nature they refused to talk. Originally all three of them had been receiving the same amount of treatment for their silence. Typically, things that came along with torture. However, something changed, they took notice that they would get a little angrier whenever Luche was harmed worse than the others. They switched things up, forcing the three to watch as their friend was hit, burn, shot, things of the like. At one point it turned into a shouting match. Nyx would admit he was a bit ashamed that he broke quickly when he saw the burning hot blade be pulled out and he was more than willing to give them what they wanted so long as they didn't use that on Luche.

 

Luche was having none of that, screaming back at the other three that they were to keep their mouths shut. Tredd and Axis didn't want to see their friend cut open, Nyx didn't want to his /boyfriend/ be cut open. But Luche wouldn't let them decide that for him. In the end, the soldiers took that said hot blade and sliced the skin and muscle open from under his right ribcage cage. Though, they could applaud Luche, they had to. The man didn't scream, didn't shout. But it was clear to see he was biting the inside of his cheek to keep from crying out in pain. It was shortly after that when Plena, Crowe, and Libertus had found them and managed to get them out. Though, the damage to Luche had been done. Potions and curatives of the like didn't seem to help much. After they got home, recovery was hard, the wound reopened three times, and got infected about twice (the first time being worse than the second).

 

It took a long time for those three to forgive themselves for what happened. Though Luche never once blamed them. But, Nyx was sure Luche was enjoying how they decided to spoil him when they could. That had been about a year or two ago. There were days when Luche could feel the scar burning or typically just tender, it made work days miserable. Gently, ever so carefully Nyx placed his hand over the scar, leaving it there as he felt the other man breath. "it's five in the morning, why are you awake?" Came the half-asleep question from the man next to him. Nyx smiled softly, leaning down and kissing the top of his lover's head. That got a hum out of him. "That's not answering my question, babe."

 

Nyx gave a small shrug. "Not sure, just woke up,"

 

"So, you then decided to watch me sleep? Creep." Luche said after yawning, though Nyx caught the playful tone. Said older male grinned, pushing Luche onto his back before laying on top of him. His moving and actions caused the other to grunt but happily nuzzle his face against Nyx's shoulder and neck. "You’re still a creep, but you’re my creep." Nyx scoffed and laughed at that, leaning down and stealing a kiss from the man under him. "Go back to sleep. We have a day off and you can actually sleep in." He mumbled sleepily between the kisses Nyx insisted on interrupting him with. One of the kisses however, was a little more tender and sweet then the others, this got a sigh out of Luche. "I hate you, you ass." He finally said when Nyx pulled away, earning him a laugh.

 

"Love you too, Lu,"

 

"If you loved me, we wouldn't be awake right now." He said, though it was fake annoyance. Luche usually wasn't one to get annoyed easily and if he did, it was usually because of pent up stress, or one of their own was stressed out as well. Luche was the true definition of 'The Mom Friend.' with another chuckle, he once again stole another kiss, this one lasting just a tad longer than the others. "You okay?" Came the hushed question, the look of concern that came with it made Nyx's heart melt a little.

 

Nyx smiled and nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just admiring." Luche scoffed, wrapping his arms around the older man's lower back loosely.

 

With his arms wrapped around Nyx's back loosely, the sleepy male hummed softly, placing lazy kisses on the older man's shoulder and neck. Occasionally rubbing his face against the man's stubble covered face. "You’re a sap. And a creep."

 

"But as stated..." Nyx hummed and scooped Luche into his arms, rolling over so he could lay the smaller male over his body while he rested on his back. "I'm your creep..." He rubbed Luche's shoulders, down his back to rest his hands on his lower back. "And you love me." Said man, now a little more awake then just a moment ago rolled his blue eyes playfully of course.

 

"Do I?" He asked sarcastically, head cocked off to the side for a moment. Though he chuckled and leaned over the man slightly and cupped his face. "Yes, yes I do. Otherwise I'd kick you out for waking me up." He said before kissing the older male. Nyx melted into the moment for a second before he reached down and made a cheeky grab at his boyfriend's ass. He chuckled softly into the kiss and pulled away for a moment.

 

"Are you still sleepy?" He was wearing a bit of a smirk, all traces of sleep now gone. "Because I know I'm not." With a bit of a growl, the younger of the two nipped at his lip in slight revenge for grabbing his ass, though not like he minded. He once again rolled his eyes at the smirk on his face.

 

"No, I'm not. Thanks to you, you ass." He said with a chuckle, combing his hand through Nyx's hair and giving a bit of a sharp tug. But he leaned down and kissed a scar along Nyx's collarbone. Nyx hugged and tucked an arm under his head. He seemed comfortable and pleased with the attention he was getting. He kept stroking his fingers and knuckles between his shoulder blades. His scars were sensitive, and especially to Luche' s lips.

 

"So soft...you know they feel like badges when I'm with you, not scars. Everyone was worth it." he was grinning lazily as he said this. Luche chuckled and nuzzled his nose along some of the smaller scars on his chest.

 

"Like badges he says.... always gotta be the Hero, huh?" He asked, though he didn't nor was he expecting a response. He wasn't sure he wanted one. He hummed in content at the light touches to his back. He stayed silent for a moment, placing butterfly kisses on the scars on Nyx's chest, nuzzling his neck or cheek every now and then.

 

"Always." Nyx looked up at him through his lashes and closed his hand over Luche' s hip. "But for you. A hero for you." He scooted up to sit higher on the bed, his back resting against the headboard. Then he tucked his hands under Luche's knees and pulled him to straddle his lap, leaning forward to place a warm kiss on his throat. "Do you like them?" Grunting, the younger Glaive huffed when he was moved from his original position. He by nature rested his hands on his shoulders, running them down his chest and stopping to trace the larger ones he came across. He hummed in content and titled his head up when Nyx kissed his throat.

 

"A Hero to all...but your mine at the end of the day." He mumbled, closing his eyes and opening them again. "Some, others just remind me of the idiot moves you pulled that nearly got you killed." He said, leaning back a bit and capturing Nyx's lips in a quick kiss. "But I do like them."

 

"I didn't get killed though." He grumbled and was about to start sulking when Luche kissed him. He decided it was easier to not sulk; it would lose him this golden moment. He took Luche's hand and pressed it to his lips tenderly. "Good. Because at the end of the day they're for you to admire..." He used his free hand to rub his back before taking the smaller man's bottom lip into his mouth and sucking on it till he was sure it was swollen and plump.

 

"Thank the six." He mumbled, smiling when the other kissed his hand. "And admire them I do, trust me." He said cheekily just before the other took his lip into his mouth. He moaned slightly, pressing himself against the man below him. Just ever so slightly rolling his hips. Using his nails, he gently, ran his nails down Nyx's abs. Nyx shivered from the feeling of his nails and dropped both hands to Luche's hips, gripping them gently and pulled him against him.

 

"Feeling adventurous?" He whispered into the other man's ear once he let his lip go. He rolled his hips up against Luche's, slowly. "At this hour of the morning?" Luche gasped slightly, lowering his head at the feeling of the other man rolling against him. The man growled slightly at the whisper in his ear, digging his nails into his abdomen slightly.

 

"Whose fault is it that I am even awake? Huh?" He asked, turning his head before licking Nyx's neck and nipping at his ear.

 

"Maybe I wanted you awake." Nyx leaned forward and started kissing his neck, sucking marks as he went, nipping pieces of skin and blowing on the parts that were wet with saliva. "Maybe it was my plan all along." He tightened his grip on Luche's hips and carried on grinding up against him, but keeping rhythm slow and steady, one could say frustrating. Luche groaned, tilting his head up. He smirked for a moment before his dragged his nails up the others stomach and up his chest before tangling his finger in his hair and tugging his head back.

 

"Of course, it was," he said, nipping at his lips before moving to kiss down his neck, slowly making his way down to his chest. "Menace." He mumbled, sucking at a scar right under his ribcage. If Nyx could, he would be purring right now. He arched closer to Luche and dropped one hand to the covers. He swallowed a moan and found something to say.

 

"Why don't you go a little lower...?" And he managed a shit-eating grin as well, though the hand he'd glided up from his hips to his ribs twitched. His heart was already starting to beat rapidly in his chest. Luche hummed, kissing the scar before moving back up, head cocked to the side as he gave the man a 'innocent' look.

 

"Lower?" He asked. If there was one thing Luche was good at, it was playing innocent. Years and years of experience in lying with the Kingsglaive did him good in that aspect anyway. Though his tone and expression held that innocent look, his hand played with the hem of the other man's pants, his nails just barely scratching the skin at his hips.

 

"Don't make me show you how it's done." Nyx was well aware this man was playing games and he had to admit... He was enjoying the games. He could kiss the man a thousand times and it would still feel like the first. He rubbed his toes on the back of Luche's calves and pressed his hips closer as though begging for attention. Luche raised a brow at him, a small grin tugging at his lips. He leaned down, kissing the skin at his hip before moving back up and kissing the man deeply, rolling his hips against his gently. Nyx indulged in the kiss for a moment, looping his arms around Luche before pouncing on him, forcing him to lay on his back again but holding their kiss. He grazed his tongue along the smaller male's bottom, being careful to support his body weight on one of his elbows so he would keep their bodies just inches apart, almost like he was teasing.

 

Grunting, Luche huffed in slight annoyance, wrapping his arms around Nyx's neck, pulling him down completely against his body. He pulled away from the kiss and sucked a mark on his neck. "Finally gonna take control, Hero?" He teased his hand tangling in his hair and tugging. Nyx responded to his comment by grinding his hips down against Luche's.

 

"I was giving you a chance to catch before I made you scream my name to early on." He groaned softly from the mark Luche sucked onto his neck. He then started kissing his way down the man's scarred chest, to his abs and then to his navel where he sunk his teeth into his skin and then just as quickly as he'd done it be blew onto the area before glancing up at Luche devilishly.

 

"Son of a-" the man hissed, arching his hips up after he felt the other blow on the patch of skin he had just bitten. "You can try to get me to do that," he challenged, licking his lips slightly.

 

"I will get you to do that." He smirked and him and placed another kiss below his navel then grazed his hands up his thighs to curl his fingers into the waistband of his pants. "Imma take these off... you look better without them on but first.... are you wearing underwear?" His eyes were lazy but there was a naughty light dancing behind his eyes. Luche merely gave him a dead fish stare.

 

"Do I look like I go commando?" He asked, though he shivered at the kiss, sighing out a breath. "Like I said, you can try." He huffed out, arching his hips up again.

 

"I merely wanted to know how many layers of clothing I had to fight through...." he slid Luche's pants off, tossing them aside carelessly. Then he dipped his head and peppered the inside of the other man's thighs with kisses and tiny love bites, his hands opening and closing in a kneading fashion on Luche's hips. "You'll be begging me for more..." Nyx said, it sounded very much like a promise. A sharp intake of breath could be heard from the blue-eyed man. He gave out a airy chuckle.

 

"I'm counting on it 'Hero', make up for waking me up so goddamn early." He teased, giving the other a smirk.

 

"Oh, believe me sweetheart... it will be worth it." Nyx carried on kissing the inside of his thigh before moving to the next one. He curled his fingers into the waist band of his underwear with a clear intention of removing. "I just need to be sure you're awake." He growled seductively and slid his other hand up under the material, so he could once again grab a generous handful of his boyfriend's ass.

 

Luche hummed at his words, seeming to not believe him. Though his legs shook a bit at the kisses placed on his skin. With a sigh, the brown-haired Glaive tangled his fingers into Nyx's dark colored hair, tugging a bit and pushing back against hand. "Oh, I am wide awake...okay, mostly awake." He mumbled, looking down at him. "Though this is a nice view."

 

"I'm going to wake you up a little more..." Nyx placed another tender kiss to the base of his navel and slipped his underwear off past his knees. "And I'm about to give you an even better view." He grinned up at him and squeezed Luche's behind. "Before I fuck you into the mattress till you can barely speak my name." He placed a cheeky kiss at the tip of Luche's member before taking him into his mouth. The younger had opened his mouth to give a cheeky reply, he could never just let Nyx have the final word, but his words cut off as he let out a gasp, fingers tightening in the others hair, arching his hips up.

 

"Son of a-" he hissed, moaning softly. "A w-warning would have been nice-" he got out between small gasps and huffs. Though it was clear that he wasn't complaining. Nyx hummed softly, making his throat vibrate before he adjusted his hand position, so he was holding onto Luche's hips. Then he started bobbing his head up and down in a slow rhythm. He kept his eyes trained on the other man's, with his usual cheeky personality shining through his current silence.

 

Tossing his head back, the Glaive let out a half-choked moan, his other hand clutching at the pillow by his head tightly. His eyes where closed securely before he forced them open to look down at the other man. The sight only served in the intense and warm feeling before he let his head roll to the side. He panted heavily, wanting to push his hips though found himself unable to do so. "S-so good..." He mumbled, legs quivering. "You’re so good at this... aren't you, H-Hero?"

 

Nyx lifted his head for a moment and leaned forward to kiss him deeply for a moment before pulling back and smirking at him. "Only for you..." He lowered himself again before holding up two fingers. "Twice." He said and winked and kissed the other man's hard on. "This is number one." Then he swallowed him again in one swift motion and picked up his rhythm a little as to work him up. Luche moaned into the kiss, gladly returning it, though he growled when the other pulled away. He grinned at the man's words, though the grin was replaced by slight confusion before he was taken back into the man's mouth.

 

"Fuck!" He shouted, tossing his head back, now both hands tangled in Nyx's hair. He was sure their neighbors could hear his loud moaning at this point. Though, he was way passed giving a damn now. "A-ah, fuck-" he mumbled, pushing his hips upward into the warm, wet heat. Nyx tightened his hands on the other man's hips and grazed his teeth over the top of Luche's shaft. He enjoyed hearing him moan; it did nothing to aid his growing discomfort that he'd take care of at a later stage on their activities. He carefully curled his tongue around the sensitive organ and grazed it the next time he lifted his head, making sure the movement was slow and teasing. "Damn it-" he hissed when he felt his lover tighten his hold on his hips. His legs shook, eyes closed tightly. "Oh fuck-" Luche was quick to bite his lip, refusing to make or call out the others name just yet. But the feeling was overwhelming, he tugged sharply at his hair, letting out a loud drawn out moan at the man's devious actions.

 

Nyx growled at the back of his throat and disentangled one of Luche's hands from his hair. He lifted his head and placed kiss after kiss from his fingertips to his lips. "Say my name or I'll let you take care of yourself." He whispered devilishly against his lips before turning his attention back to where it had originally been. Only now he chose to place tiny kisses, his lips barely touching the soft skin. For a moment, between his heavy, and fast breathing, Luche felt his heart melt at the kisses to his fingers. He raised a brow at the man, gasping out a broken moan when he felt feather light kisses. He shook his head.

 

"G-gotta try harder than that." He informed, though mostly interrupted by the small hitches In his breath.

 

"Ok then..." Nyx grazed his tongue over the tip, almost tenderly and brought a hand down grip at his thigh, rubbing small circles on the skin with his thumb. He lifted his head, blew out a cold breath over the area he'd been treating and then dipped back down to take him entirely in his mouth again. Curling his tongue on the underside of Luche's member, he set to sucking him off with rapid dips of his head, occasionally bringing his teeth down to carefully rake the skin.

 

"By the- shit, fuck!" He shouted, moaning while his hands tightened back in Nyx's hair. With his head tossed back and chest raising and falling rapidly the Glaive let out whimpers and moans of pleasure, his jerking when he felt the other’s teeth. "Shit- shit I can't-" he said between the moans. Nyx scraped his teeth on the bottom and top of the organ and lifted his head to gaze down at Luche through hooded lashes.

 

"Fuck? That can be arranged.... but first..." He hummed and lowered his head, nuzzling at Luche's thigh and wetting his lips before setting to work once more, determined to make do on his promise. Once like this and the other a little sweatier. Whining loudly, the younger of the pulled at his hair again, while pushing his hips up. Though, at this point, with his head rolled to the side, hair a mess, and feeling like he was close Luche knew Nyx had won this round.

 

"N-Nyx, wait please-" he choked out, moaning as he pulled at his hair. "Too much- please I can't-" Nyx reached up and took his hand squeezing gently but he refused to let up. He had said twice. His heart squeezed at his words and he nearly slowed... nearly. By the sound of things Luche wasn't going to be holding on for much longer, He just needed some extra encouragement. Hollowing his cheeks, He increased the pressure he was using to suck and made sure to exhale warm breaths over the other man's stomach every time he brought his head down.

 

Whimpering at the overwhelming sensations, Luche tossed his head back, pushing his hips up as he squeezed his hand tightly. "N-Nyx! Shit!" The man just barely got the words out as he climaxed, the man breathing heavily, eyes shut, but his grip around Nyx's hand remained tight his legs quivering still. Nyx heaved a satisfied sigh and swallowed once, twice before he lifted his head, cleaning the other man as he did so. He kissed his way up Luche's stomach to his lips and lacing their fingers together. The hand he had on his hip grazed up cupped his cheek gently as though making sure everything was still ok. Still Slightly dazed, Luche twitched a bit the trail of kisses, though he gave the other a smile before leaning up slightly to return the kiss. With their linked hand, the younger squeezed gently, pulling away from the kiss, Luche leaned into the hand that was on his cheek.

 

"Are you awake now?" Nyx whispered against his cheek where he'd started kissing him again. "Did I succeed in my mission?" He lowered his bared chest to rest on Luche's. His legs were still covered by his sleepwear and it brushed up against the other man's legs and groin.

 

"You ass," he mumbled, breath hitching slightly when Nyx's pants touched his exposed and sensitive areas. He playfully swatted the man's shoulder, though he brushed their noses together, stealing a quick kiss from him. "To answer your question.... yes."

 

"Good." He mumbled and guided him down to lay flat on his back, pressing his lips to his neck and throat. "I'll need you awake for the next part." As he kissed across his chest to his other shoulder, he started grinding his hips against him slowly. "Because..." He sucked his neck. "I have another part of the morning planned..."

 

"Do you?" He asked, humming softly as he turned his head up to allow more access. Luche moaned softly, grinding back up against him. His hands trailed down Nyx's sides and played with the hem of his pants. "Gonna make me yours? Gonna make sure everyone knows it?" He asked in a whisper. Nyx pressed into Luche's hands and rubbed his stubbled chin against the other male's chest.

 

"Oh, you'd best believe it... the neighbors are going to know you're mine... by the way you'll scream.... and then everyone else, by the marks I'm going to leave all over your body." He bit his jaw with a shit eating grin.

 

Luche chuckled, pulling the man's pants down. He growled at the bite and playfully nipped at Nyx's lips. "Hurry up then before I decide to go back to sleep then, Nyx." He demanded with a purr, rolling his hips again.

 

"If you fall asleep I guess I'll just have to tend to myself." He chuckled huskily and took both the man's hands now, kissing his knuckles before pinning his hands on the bed above his head. "Maybe I'll make you watch so you know what you're missing out on." He looked down his nose at Luche with a naughty grin before capturing his lips in a hot kiss that spoke of how much he adored the man he'd fallen in love with.

 

Luche laughed softly, wrapping his legs around his waist and grinning up at him. "Don't worry, babe. Im not falling asleep, so long as you keep your word," he purred, growling into the rough kiss. Though, his heart melted, honestly, he was; as Crowe said often; disgustingly in love with the man who had him pinned to the bed. "I love you," Luche spoke between the heated kiss, biting his lip as he did so. "Love you so much, to the moon and back, till the sun burns out." Nyx gasped softly into his mouth from the bites on his lip. He kept kissing the man while he spoke, unwilling to let him go for one second. He tried to find something to say but his heart had melted now and there was nothing he could say. Instead he closed his eyes just melted into the sensation of the kiss they were sharing and pressed his hips forward, sliding himself into his lover in one motion.

 

"Nyx- oh gods." He gasped when the man slid into him, breathing heavily, pressing his face against his neck. Luche gasped, nuzzling Nyx's neck, kissing and sucking at the skin there. The brown-haired male was practically purring at the sensation of fullness. Nyx groaned softly into Luche's neck and let go of his hands, so he could wrap his arms around the smaller man and press him closer to him. He kept himself still for the time being, enjoying the sensation of being joined and for what felt like him, whole. He nuzzled at him, whispering sweet nothings until he could find his usual spunk and attitude that he usually threw around with such venom. With his hands free, Luche wrapped one of his arms around Nyx's shoulders. With the other, he reached up and cupped his face, bringing their lips together for gentle but quick kisses. He panted against the other's mouth, his legs still wrapped tightly around his waist. "Doing alright, Hero?" He asked, rubbing their cheeks together, not minding the man's facial hair for once.

 

"Mhnm~" Nyx hummed in response and squeezed him. "I'm just enjoying this moment before I make you scream." Then he started moving, slowly and gently as though he didn't feel like he was going to spontaneously combust with the effort of behaving himself. All he really wanted to do was chase his own relief but making sure the man that was his sun and moon was pleasured came first.

 

Luche moaned softly, his nails digging into the other’s shoulders slightly. "Don't- ah...don't hold back-" he mumbled, biting at the skin at his neck. "I'm okay, I'll be fine-" Nyx nuzzled at his neck again, groaning softly at the feel of his nails and teeth. He flexed his fingers against Luche's skin and then dropped his hands to the sheets, bunching the material between his fingers.

 

"I know you'll be fine... but I want to make sure you'll remember every second of this." He angled his hips a little before increasing his pace, pulling out a little further each time and thrusting in just a little harder, all the while kissing sloppily at the skin of neck and nuzzling him.

 

Back arching, moans escaping; Luche panted as his dragged his nails down the older Galahdian male's back. "Ah- fuck- I'll remember, trust me just please," he let out a long wanton moan. "Please Nyx-" he begged, rolling his hips to meet the man's thrusts. "M-make me yours-"

 

"Was that my name you just moaned?" Nyx purred into his ear and moved a hand down to grip his hip. "It sounded so good..." He bit the skin on his neck. "Do it again will you?" He pulled all the way out and slammed into him at the same time as he bit his ear.

 

"Nyx! Fuck-" panting against Nyx's cheek, the younger man's hand traveled up his back and laced his fingers in the long dark locks that acted as his lover's hair. "F-feels good- your so good." He choked out between his moans, his other arm wrapping itself around the older man and attempting to pull him close Though he knew physically it was impossible. "N-Nyx-"

 

"Only good for you. Only you." He captured Luche's lips in his and gave him a fiery kiss, slipping his tongue into his mouth and running it along his pallet and the back of his teeth. He switched his movements to something slower and deeper, designed to build tension and heat between them and cause the tightness in his lower back to wind further and pool into his stomach.

 

"O-Only me- oh gods-" digging his nails into Nyx's back, and his hand tightening in his hair; Luche melted into the kiss. His own tongue moving alongside the others, pulling back, he sucked on his lover's lip for a moment. He groaned loudly when Nyx slowed down, his head rolling to the side as he rolled his hips down along with the slow movement. He could feel a tight feeling in the pit of his stomach, so close but so damn far at the same time. It drove him mad, but truth be told; he wouldn't have it any other way. Nyx caught his bottom lip between his teeth and held it when he moved his head back, taking his teeth along it before letting go. He nibbled the tendon on the exposed part of his neck and sucked a dark hickey onto it with eager passion. He kept his rhythm as it was, slow and deep and took the chance to explore Luche's scars with his fingers again, tracing them carefully and lovingly with each movement of his hips.

 

Letting out a shuddering sigh, the man closed his eyes, relishing in the gentle, slow and deep pace that Nyx had decided to keep. The man shivered at the touches to his scars. Only Nyx had managed to ever make him feel proud of the scars he had. Even if somewhere from less than desired situations. Said blue eyed man moaned softly when Nyx sucked a dark bruise on his neck. Though he practically purred at the thought of it there for days before it would begin to fade. Not wanting to be out done, the younger pulled Nyx's head up and nuzzled his neck at first before biting, licking and sucking another, larger mark on his skin. "Mine," he whispered in his ear, nipping playfully as he rolled his hips slightly. "Mine and no one else's."

 

Nyx groaned loudly from the licking and sucking on his neck. He heaved a heavy breath and lifted his head to look down at the other man. His heart swelled with the way he looked beneath him. Sweaty and needy for him. He loved it. "You look so beautiful for me... for me only." He kept his eyes trained on him and gradually sped up, wanting to see how his facial expression changed when his pace went from deep and slow to something a little rougher. With every passing moment and touch to his ribs, Luche's moans would only get louder. However, with how tight his stomach felt and with all the overwhelming sensations it didn't take long for the man to toss his head back, his back arching as he climaxed for a second time that morning, loudly shouting Nyx's name as his nails dug into the other man's skin. Nyx drew in a sharp breath arched his back downwards his hands tightening on Luche's body   as the tightness in his body shot loose and he found his release with a loud moan. He fell silent after that, flexing his shoulder and back muscles under the other man's hands because goddamn did he love the feeling of those nails. It took several long, intakes of breath and long moments before Luche loosened his grip around his lover. His legs fell from around Nyx's waist, his arms shaking but still wrapped around the man above him. Panting softly, he nuzzled Nyx's shoulder and neck, seeming to want to doze off right there and then.

 

Nyx groaned softly as he pulled out and rolled onto his back. He was just about ready to sleep as well. He reached out and took hold of Luche and dragged him closer, holding him against his side with his eyes half closed. "Ok... I'm tired now. I promise I'll let you sleep..." Luche could only pinch the man's ribs before happily laying his head on Nyx's shoulder and drifting off to sleep. Nyx smiled softly, squeezing the smaller male for a moment before he too fell asleep.

 

Next time Nyx opened his eyes, it was for two reasons; One, Luche was missing and Two, there where the sounds of multiple people in his kitchen and living room. One sounded very much like a angry Luche. The other; a very, soon to be regretful, but slightly terrified; Tredd. Turning to look at the clock, Nyx frowned at the sight of the time. Which explained Tredd's frantic tone. With a loud sigh, he got up, grabbing his pants and underwear before slipping them on. The sight he walked in on was Luche on one side of the couch and Tredd on the other. Both looking ready to bolt if the other made any move.

 

In the kitchen Nyx spotted Crowe happily making them breakfast, while Libertus, Aixs, Titus, Petra, and Sonitus watching the scene unfold. All with varying degrees of amused and unamused. "I'm going wrap my hands around that pig fat throat of yours and squeeze until your head pops like a fucking balloon, Furia!" Nyx couldn't help snorting and laughing at the comment. Honestly, his boyfriend sometimes.

 

"It’s not that bad-"

 

"ITS SEVEN IN THE FUCKING MORNING!" Luche shouted throwing himself over the couch which got a scream of terror from Tredd who bolted to run back around the couch. Nyx on his part was supporting himself on the back of the chair their captain was sitting in, simply dying of laughter.

 

Sometimes, to see his usually composed lover lose his cool, made waking him up early worth it.


End file.
